


Hopeless Love

by avuck



Series: oikage week (april 2015) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven!
> 
> This is late because my Google docs app decided to delete everything before I got to post last night D:

Kageyama had a problem. 

It was New Years Eve, and he was at Oikawa's house, a small condo to be exact. His teammates were there too, members from before Oikawa had graduated and moved into play for Aoba Johsai. He didn't want to be there, but he let Iwazumi talk him into it. Damn that guy's persuasiveness.

He was alone at the party, sitting on the couch with a cup of soda he'd nursed to near emptiness. His teammates were scattered across the flat, small groups engaged in their own buzzing conversations. Perhaps he could have joined them, but that would mean pretending he liked them, and they'd have to pretend to like him, and that wouldn't be fun for anyone. Instead he just sat there in his awkward gloom. He was content with that.

For the the most part. His eyes would betray him every so often and drift toward Oikawa, standing in a mass of three or four girls and chitter chattering away. He was loud enough to hear from across the room, promising each one he'd share a New Year's kiss with her. " _They can't all be your first kiss this year_!" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

It bothered Kageyama, but of course he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He'd thought that maybe know that he was in his final year of junior high, after two years of sparse encounters with the older setter, his feelings for him would have lifted somewhat, but now Kageyama almost wanted to leave.

He wanted to, but he wouldn't. Something kept him on that couch. Maybe he just didn't want to give in to the loneliness, but he didn't leave, even if he was considering it. Occupied by his woes and thoughts, he took to reading his soda can, if only to make himself look busy.

Of course he didn't notice the hard stare Iwazumi was giving him. He looked frustrated? Sympathetic? He also didn't notice the highschooler subtlety approach Oikawa, or hear the " _This is your party. You invited him. Go fix that_ ," mumbled in a low voice, close to a hiss.

Oikawa's face fell into a serious expression. Realisation, understanding- was that a hint of guilt?- came and went just as quickly, only to be replaced by a smile and light "thank you"s and apologies for the group of girls.

Kageyama's drink flew to his lips when the older boy sat down next to him, trying to disguise his idleness for thirst. As if that would work, but it was worth a try, right?

Oikawa leaned on the back of the couch, probably trying to look cool. For who? The girls maybe? Kageyama set the can on the table with more force than he meant to.

"Having fun?" The older boy didn't look at him when he spoke, instead scanned the party scene in front of them. Kunumi was preparing for the countdown, frantically checking the clocks to make sure he hadn't missed it. There was still a good few minutes left. Oikawa grinned at him, but it was short-lived, because then he was back to seriousness and facing the boy on the couch.

"No." His answer came with the sharpness of a baseball bat. "Why did you even invite me here?"

Oikawa gave him a look of mock-offense, lower lip in a pout and a hand fluttering up to his chest. "I wanted to spend some time with my old team! This seemed as good a time as any!"

Kageyama didn't say anything for a few seconds. The girls had dispersed by now, and were having their own time, sharing drinks and laughing with cracked jokes. Someone initiated a countdown for the new year- they still had an entire minute left. "Why are all those girls here then?"

That question went unanswered; he only received a nervous chuckle and a shrug, as the other boy pulled his fingers through his thick hair. Right. 

"You could always leave, if you don't want to be here you know--"

"You want me to leave?" Kageyama cut him off, earning himself a furrowed brow and a deep frown. Oikawa looked like he'd suggested they all strip naked and run down the street; his expression just screamed 'are you stupid?'.

Twenty-four seconds left. The younger boy looked at the group crowding together. Everyone but Oikawa and him. ' _Seventeen! Sixteen_!' How could someone be so eager that they start counting this early? 

He looked back to Oikawa, squinting hard, when the high schooler said he was twisting his words. It was then, with that frown on his face, that Kageyama made his resolve. Just fuck it, just let his actions take control. It was almost a new year after all!

Eleven seconds. One girl beckoned Oikawa over, and he started to stand, offering Kageyama a meager smile. He didn't get far, before there was a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back on the couch. There was no time to react before a pair of lips were mashed against his own, determined, eager, aggressive.

Kageyama kissed him hard, but not very long. Oikawa wasn't kissing back, his hands were glued to to either side of himself and his back was stiff. Kageyama didn't care, he just need this, needed something, and if this were the best he'd get so be it. There wasn't a very good relationship for him to lose after this, and in the moment, nothing mattered. 

He cut the kiss off at seven seconds, or tried to. There was a hand under his chin, a hand wrapped around his forearm, lips moving against his own when he went to pull away. This came as a shock, and now it was his turn to sit unreacting, until the grip on his arm tightened, and half the party-goers had turned their attention from the count down (three seconds). A few whooped and hollered, one cheered something lewd. Kageyama let himself kiss back, not as forceful as before, but slower, like he was taking the time to taste Oikawa's lips on his own. 

The clock struck twelve then, cheers and hugs and thrown confetti marking the roll of midnight. Oikawa would be happy about the mess, but that was okay with the younger setter.

Kageyama solved the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> (Iwazumi voice): that's not what I meant!"
> 
> I wrote this during studyhll so very sorry about mistakes. I haven't gotten this betad yet but I'll fix that soon.


End file.
